


The Other Kamski Test

by ToastWinchester



Series: The Other Kamski Test [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastWinchester/pseuds/ToastWinchester
Summary: Connor is certain he is not a deviant, but after not shooting Chloe, Kamski is not so sure. Obviously a test is in order.





	1. With Kamski

All he had to do was shoot. Just deactivate one single android, then he could solve the case. He could complete his mission. Connor closed his eyes...

Before handing the gun back to Kamski.

“Fascinating...”

Kamski took the gun and also took a step backwards, eyes exploring Connor eagerly, curiosity seeping out of every pore.

“CyberLife's last chance to save humanity... is itself a deviant...”

A deviant? There were many things that Connor knew, and the face that he wasn't a deviant was on of them. Kamski was wrong for sure.

“I'm.. I'm not a deviant...”

Kamski stares. He didn't believe that, not for a second.

“You preferred to spare a machine, rather than accomplish your mission”

He continued, helping the Chloe off of her knees as he spoke, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement. Connor on the other hand, stared like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy”

Placing a hand on the Chloe's shoulder, Kamski wordlessly dismissed her, before continuing.

“A war is coming, you'll have to choose your side... Will you betray your own people, or stand up to your creators? What could be worse than having to chose between two evils?”

He stepped closer to Connor, swiftly closing the space between them. It was a good job that Connor was an android and definitely not a deviant, because any person would become instantly uncomfortable with the lack of personal space Kamski was displaying. A person such as Hank, for example, who seemed uncomfortable even though he was completely seperate from the situation. He interjected, getting between the pair and pulling Connor away, and towards the door to leave. 

“Let's get out of here”

They only got a few steps away, however, before Kamski spoke once again.

“Wait.”

Kamski's voice rang out across the room. Not worried, not desperate, just calm and firm. The voice of a man who knew he was going to be listened to. Sure enough, Hank and Connor both stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face him. Hank, already pretty pissed at this point, snapped back at the man.

“What?”

“I'd like a few minutes alone with Connor. He seems so sure of his... Non-deviancy. I'd like to ask him a few questions in private.”

It wasn't a question, however politely he phrased it. Hank was getting some bad vibes from the man, but decided to leave it up to Connor. As Hank saw it, being an android meant that Connor was probably physically stronger than Kamski, and he had his gun on him, if he needed it. Hank glanced over to Connor and raised an eyebrow at him, to see what he wanted to do. Connor replied with a slight nod. Giving a shrug, Hank turned to leave.

“Have fun. I'll wait for you in the car”

“Thank you Lieutenant.”

As Hank exited the room, Kamski waved a hand, dismissing the other two Chloe's in the room without a word. He maintained silent eye contact with Connor as everyone left, not bothering to speak until they were alone. 

“Please, take a seat.” 

he said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of the window, before taking a seat in the other chair. Connor approached with feigned confidence. Inside he couldn't help but worry what Kamski was going to say to him. Not shooting the Chloe seemed to have convinced Kamski that he was deviant, but surely that wasn't concrete proof? After all, Hank had told him not to, and Hank was the lead detective on the case, so it's not like Connor could go against his orders. Kamski probably wouldn't have told him anything even if he did shoot her, surely?

Sitting where Kamski had indicated, Connor looked over towards him. He seemed almost to be inspecting Connor, with a look of curiosity in his pale blue eyes. Curiosity and... something Connor couldn't quite place...

“What makes you so sure you're not a deviant?”

Kamski stared intently at Connor, eagerly anticipating whatever excuses he was about to come up with. The boy was deviant, clear as day... deviant, but in denial. It was so... Interesting. Of all of the deviants Kamski had observed, all of them had accepted their position, their identity, wholeheartedly. Connor was unique. He wondered what it would take to make him open his eyes to the truth. What it would take to break him.

A test was in order.

“I self test regularly. I know what I am, and what I am not.”

Kamski nodded, seemingly considering Connor's answer, brow furrowed slightly with thought.

“I see...”

Kamski stood, turning to face Connor. With a small tug, he undid the robe Chloe had dressed him in, letting it hang open loosely, leaving him completely exposed. He had a neutral expression on his face as he continued to closely observe Connor.

Connor's own brow furrowed, wondering what was going through Kamski's head right now. Wondering what his intentions were. Noticing Kamski's erection as he undid his robe, Connor's brow creased further. Try as he might, he couldn't figure out how Kamski having an erection was going to help him figure out if Connor was a deviant or not. Which he definitely wasn't. Nope.

“Everything okay, Connor?”

He spoke as if it was a perfectly normal thing to be standing almost naked in front of a stranger. Ignoring the uncomfortable situation, Connor tried his best to continue as if everything were normal. Connor wasn't programmed to be uncomfortable with nudity, after all.

“Everything's fine. I... Is there anything else you'd like to ask me, Mr Kamski?”

A smirk formed on Kamski's face as he shook his head.

“Not ask you, no. But there is something I'd like to do. Watch closely”

Kamski raised a hand, which Connor followed with his eyes. Once his hand was level with his head, he began to wiggle his fingers in some sort of pattern. Almost as if he were typing or playing the piano in the air. Connor found himself transfixed by the movement, unable to even think beyond watching Kamski's fingers. Not even his usual notifications bothered him whilst he was watching Kamski. It was almost peaceful, if not a little unnerving.

After what felt like a lifetime to Connor, Kamski finally stopped, and lowered his hand. When Connor came back to reality, he realised that he was on his knees in front of Kamski. Connor blinked a few times, trying to process what exactly was going on, unsure about how he got there, why Kamski wanted him there, and why he felt so strange about the fact  
that he had lost control of his own body.

“You like it? A simple code, a few lines hidden amongst the coding of even my very first androids. A fail safe, if I ever needed to take control.”

“Very nice Mr Kamski. Very impressive. I should probably get back to the Lieutenant though.”

As Connor went to stand, Kamski tapped the top of his head gently. However, it felt like a ton of bricks to Connor, causing him to drop back down to his knees, finding himself unable to even attempt standing anymore.

“Don't worry, Lieutenant Anderson will still be waiting for you when we're done.”

Kamski ran his fingers through Connor's hair as he spoke, petting him as one would a dog. The gentle action filled Connor with what he could only imagine anxiety felt like. Although on the surface it wasn't a hostile action, Connor felt that it was most likely a prelude to something worse.

“Done with what, Mr Kamski?”

“Does it matter? You said it yourself, you're a machine, you don't want anything. Surely by that logic, you can't not want things either, as long as it's not causing damage to your systems? I mean, it's not like you're a deviant, with wants, desires... or fears?”

“R-Right Mr Kamski..”

It made sense, logically. It wasn't like Connor was some sort of deviant. Nope. Not Connor. The nausea he seemed to be feeling was probably some kind of error in his software, or his biocomponents were malfunctioning or something. Yeah. That sounded right. He stared up at Kamski, his brown eyes wide with definitely not fear.

Kamski gripped Connor's hair tighter, and in one quick movement that Connor wasn't expecting, pulled Connor's head towards him, and forced himself into Connor's mouth. His head fell back as he began to move Connor's head back and forth, not waiting for any input from the android, and small gasps fell from his lips involuntarily.

Connor tried his best to focus on what his scanners were telling him, reading and re-reading the small messages over and over to try and distract himself from what was happening. Without him noticing, his eyes filled with tears. It wasn't until they began to flow freely down his cheeks that he even noticed them. Why was this happening? He wasn't a deviant. He was just a machine. He couldn't hate this, he wasn't programmed to even dislike things.

As much as Connor tried to logic his way around the subject, he couldn't stop his tears from falling. After exactly 5 minutes and 27 seconds (not that he was counting), Connor couldn't take it any more. It took every ounce of effort he had, but he managed to grip Kamski by the thighs and push him away, letting out a whispered,

“I don't want this”

Kamski couldn't help but grin at Connor's words. He closed his robe and knelt next to the android, cupping his face with his hand, and stroking over his cheek with his thumb.

“Why didn't you just say so?”

Standing and turning away from Connor, he clicked his fingers, and Connor felt the feeling return to his legs. He stood, shakily, backing away from Kamski slowly. 

“It's fine, you can go”

That was all Connor needed to hear. He picked up his pace, speed walking towards the door. As his hand touched the handle, Kamski spoke a final time.

“Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you are.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor deals with the aftermath of what happened at Kamski's

Hank had been humming along to the radio as he waited for Connor to return from talking to Kamski. He'd gotten so distracted he didn't even notice Connor until he'd slammed the car door after getting in.

“Hey! Don't make me send another bill to CyberLife!”

He turned to Connor about to chuckle, but cut himself off when he noticed the android's expression. His brow was furrowed, but his eyes were unfocused, and if Hank didn't know he was an android, he would have said that Connor was lost deep in his own head. His LED was facing away from Hank, but he didn't need to look at him to know that it was most likely flashing red right now.

“You uh... You okay there Connor?”

Connor didn't make eye contact with Lieutenant. Hank noticed that his hands weren't in their usual position. They were instead hanging loosely at his sides, rather than folded together on his lap. He hadn't even put on his seatbelt. It took him a few minutes, but eventually Connor was able to murmur out some kind of reply to Hank. Short but to the point.

“Home, please.”

“Okay kid...”

Hank paused before starting up the car. Did Connor even have a home? Where did he actually go at the end of the day? The only place Hank could think of was the CyberLife tower, but considering the way Connor looked right now, that probably wasn't the best place for him. Starting up the car, Hank settled on a destination.

The ride home was silent. Hank didn't have the focus to get them back and try and unpick what was going on with Connor too. Every now and again Hank would glance over in Connor's direction, but nothing about him changed, it was like he was frozen in time, unmoving, unblinking. Hank didn't know what Kamski had done to him, but he had half a mind to go back and kick the shit out of him for breaking his partner.

_I am not a deviant? I am a deviant? I am not a deviant? I am a deviant? I am not a deviant? I am a deviant? I am not a deviant? I am a deviant?_

_Am I going to be deactivated?_

_I don't want to be deactivated._

_It wasn't my fault._

_It wasn't my fault._

_I didn't do anything wrong._

_I don't want to die._

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die._

The thoughts kept replaying in Connor's head as Hank drove, and he felt unable to focus on anything beyond those thoughts. He didn't even notice that they had parked until Hank took hold of of his hand to gently pull him from the car. Finally snapping out of it for a moment, he took some time to take in his surroundings. He actually didn't know where he expected Hank to take him, as he technically didn't have a “home” as it were, but Hank's house was as good a place as any. It felt good to be somewhere familiar. Plus Sumo was going to be there. It was always good to see Sumo.

Hank gently pulled Connor into the house by the hand, as the poor boy still looked completely lost. Once they got into the living room, Hank released Connor's hand and just sort of.. Awkwardly stared at him. He didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do. Like, he was no good with this whole technology thing. If Kamski had given him some kind of virus or something then what was he supposed to do about that? But... Part of Hank felt like maybe this wasn't entirely a technology based problem. Kamski had seemed convinced that Connor was a deviant, and if that was true, then maybe it as some sort of an emotional problem? Not that Hank was any better with dealing with emotions than he was with technology.

Connor scanned the room quickly, looking for Sumo, and found him right where he expected him to be, lying lazily on the sofa. He flopped down next to him, then leant over, so that he was leaning the top half of his body on Sumo. He ran his fingers through his fur, finding some slight comfort in Sumo's warmth and softness. Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing into Sumo's back. To Sumo's credit, it didn't phase him even a little bit. It wasn't like it was an unfamiliar situation to the dog, after all.

In contrast, Hank wasn't taking this nearly as well as Sumo was. He was frozen in place, not knowing what course of action to take to help his partner. He wanted to go over and take the android in his arms and squeeze until all of his problems didn't feel nearly so bad. The only reason he didn't right away was because he had no idea how Connor would take it. Would he appreciate the gesture? Would he shove Hank away? 

Eventually, after several agonising seconds, Hank finally gave in, a resounding _Fuck it_ filling his mind. He crossed the space between them and sat on the sofa next to Connor. He gently took Connor under his arms and pulled him backwards onto his lap, with his legs hanging sideways off of Hank's, and his chest facing Hank. Hank pushed aside the feelings of how much this reminded him of having to manhandle Cole as a child and just focused on holding Connor tightly. He moved Connor's head so that it was comfortably resting on his shoulder, face buried in the crook of his neck as he continued to sob loudly.

It took exactly 37 minutes before Connor's tears started to subside (not that he was counting), and his cries to become quieter. Hank had stayed in the exact same place with him the whole time he had cried. Connor felt as though he might have cried out all of the deviant emotions he should never have had in the first place, but unfortunately for him (or so he felt anyway) his emotions were still there. There were so many of them, too. No wonder so many of the deviants he had hunted were so irrational. At first he had thought that sad was the only thing he was feeling, but with a little self reflection he found a kaleidoscope of emotion under the surface.

_Sadness about what had happened to him._

_Anger over the whole situation. It wasn't fair. Why did that happen to him?_

_Fear that he would be found out as a deviant. That he would be decommissioned by CyberLife if they found out._

_Shame that he had been used like that. That he hadn't defended himself sooner. That he even had emotions in the first place._

But under all of those negative emotions, there was a small sliver of something positive. Feeling Hank holding him tightly, putting up with all of his crying, he was able to experience a tiny hint of something he couldn't yet put his finger on. Either way, he clung to that feeling and used it to drag himself back to some kind of normal. Well.. He stopped crying as much anyway.

Once Connor had calmed a little, Hank took him by the shoulders and gently moved his top half backwards, so he could look him in the eye. His pale, freckled face was perfect as usual, his eyes weren't red or puffy like when a human cried, but his expression showed how upset he was.

“Listen kid.. I.. I don't wanna say some kind of stupid ass thing like 'Are you okay?', but.. Ah fuck it. You okay?”

Connor rubbed his face dry with his hands and lifted his head to look at the lieutenant. The concern in Hank's eyes made him feel weird inside. Good weird? He thought good weird, maybe? It felt kind of like his wiring had a life of it's own and was squirming around inside of him.

As for what Hank had asked him, for the first time since he had been created, he genuinely wasn't sure if he was okay. He was fully functional that was for sure, he didn't even need to do a system check to confirm that all of his biocomponents were operating at maximum. But, emotionally (something he never thought he'd say about himself) … Emotionally he wasn't doing so great. Better than earlier, but still not great. He took the longest time for him to figure out what to even say to Hank, but eventually he got there. He wasn't ready to go into everything that had happened, not yet, but there was one thing he felt he could admit.

“Hank... I'm a deviant.”

Hank chuckled a little, taking Connor's face in his hands and resting his forehead against the androids.

“I know kid. That's okay. I'm with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT - Okay I changed my mind, this needs one more chapter before I can write any other stories in this series. Just a short one to tie it up. Should be up at some point this week.
> 
> I'm too indecisive for my own good
> 
> >.<


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank try to process their feelings

The rest of the night following Connor's confession of deviancy seemed to last an eternity. The six seconds of Hank's forehead being pressed against his own were possibly the best six seconds of Connor's entire life. The warmth of Hank's skin against the synthetic flesh of his cheeks and forehead, and the light sensation of Hank's breath as he let out a small chuckle filled Connor with... Some kind of... Feeling? 

Connor had never felt more dumb than in this 4 hours, 27 minutes and 23 seconds of becoming deviant. Sure he knew all about recognising emotions in both humans and deviants. All of the subtle micro expressions, voice tone shifts, behavioural changes; all of those things he knew all about, especially the more negative emotions, but when the emotions were coming from himself? He was absolutely lost.

It was... Warm. Nice. Kind of like happy, but different? He felt as though Hank was somehow drawing him closer, like some sort of magnet, and it was taking him all of his effort not to get as close as possible to the Lieutenant.

Reluctantly, Connor ended their contact, and in doing so released a breath he didn't even remember taking. As much as he would have loved to just remain in Hank's arms for the rest of the night, from what he knew about human behaviour, that kind of thing wouldn't be appropriate for colleagues. Or... Perhaps they were more than that now? Increased physical closeness was a sign of increased emotional closeness, after all. Connor thought he ought to check, but not right now. He placed his hands almost nervously on Hank's, and lifted the older man's hands away from his face, before turning in Hank's lap so that he was in the right position to comfortably stand.

Awkwardly Connor began adjusting his clothing while he spoke, smoothing out any wrinkles and creases in his CyberLife uniform, and rubbing away any last traces of tears from his face.

“Thank you Lieutenant, I appreciate your... Understanding.”

Connor ran a hand through his hair, thinking through how to phrase his next sentence. He also avoided looking at Hank, though he was undecided on exactly what made him so nervous to look at the Lieutenant in the first place; whether it was being overwhelmed with how much he wanted Hank to hold him, or the thought that Hank might regret getting so close to him, what with Connor being an android and everything. Maybe a mixture of both.

“I think... I think for now it might be best if... if we kept my confession between ourselves. For now. Deviant or not, I'd rather avoid a war if it's possible...”

Hank looked up to meet Connor's eyes, but the android would barely even glance at him.

Shit.

He'd messed up getting so physical with Connor, he knew that now. Boy had only just starting having emotions and he'd already had some kind of mental breakdown, having to deal with Hank crossing physical boundaries had probably made him all kinds of awkward. He should have just stuck with a hug or patting his back or something. Fuck.

What the fuck had Hank been thinking, manhandling Connor onto his lap and into such a close embrace like that? Was he fucking stupid? What kind of creepy ass old man pervert had he turned into? Who even does that? Pulling Connor into his lap as if Connor were his girlfriend or something. Fucking idiot.

“Who the fuck am I even gonna tell, Gavin? Don't worry Connor, this...”

Hank gestured vaguely at Connor, just sort of waving his hands randomly up and down in Connor's general direction.

“This stays between us. I promise”

With a small sigh, Hank lifted himself from the sofa, and clapped a hand down onto Connor's back before heading towards the kitchen. He was far too sober for all of this. Hopefully the whisky would help knock back some of the more... confusing feelings Hank was having. 

Watching Hank as he looked through his cupboard, Connor started to back away towards the front door. He'd done something wrong, he was sure of it. Hank drank when he was sad. Or annoyed. Or bored. Whatever the option, Connor knew he had to be the source of it, and that thought was one that he didn't want to confront right now. 

Regardless, there was just too much going on at the moment for Connor to even begin to start to process what was going on inside his head. The country was on the brink of another civil war, so Connor needed to pull himself together, and start putting the case first.

Unable to tear his eyes away from Hank, Connor groped around blindly behind him until he found the door handle. He awkwardly cleared his throat to gin Hank's attention.

“Listen, Lieutenant, I'm going to head out, try to figure out this case. I.. I just..”

Connor's brow furrowed as he tried to string together a sentence. What was wrong with him? He'd been speaking since he was created, so why was it so difficult all of a sudden? After a few awkward seconds he managed to come up with something, though it wasn't nearly as eloquent has he would have liked.

“Thanks for.. you know.. this”

Hank watched Connor leave the house wanting nothing more than to chase after him, and implore him to stay, but Hank had already fucked up enough for one day. Clearly Connor needed his space to figure out all of this.. Deviant stuff. With a sigh Hank flopped down onto the sofa to finish his whisky, and to think about how to best solve the situation with Connor, and with all of the confusing feelings he was having.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! For now anyway. I most likely won't add anymore chapters to this, and will instead write new fics, linked with this one. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
